Abducted
by ReveneQuinn
Summary: It was a hot day in Gotham. The news reported that the Joker had yet again escaped Arkham Asylum. I had my windows open letting the cool air into my house and unfortunately forgot to close a window. Who knew that one window could put me in the situation i'm in now. It's a roller coaster i'm trapped on and I need to get sick.


**Breaking News:**

**The Joker has just escaped Arkham Asylum. We highly suggest you stay indoors with all windows locked. No One should be on the streets until he's captured.**

I had my music on pause until the news ended. Why the hell would you escape on a day like this? I made sure all the windows were locked as I went through my house. I made sure to go though the entire house twice before preparing to do anything else. When I was finished I threw a frozen burrito in to the microwave and went to shut off the tv. Oh how I hated hiding out. But yet, It was kind of fun.

I lived alone since I didn't want to live with my parents anymore. They gave me a million reasons to not live there anymore. So I forced them to pay for this 3 bedroom 2 and a half bath I chose to move in to when I was 15. They accused me of being pregnant since I was rejecting food for a while. I developed a eating disorder at the time and I didn't want them to know. So I overheard them one day planning on kicking me out but, I butted in on their conversation and told them I wanted to leave; that there was no reason to kick me out. They had treated me so poorly growing into being a teenager. They started to reject my decisions. I had a job, paid for my own phone and supported myself. As soon as I showed them the house, they filled it with the furniture that I wanted and paint that I wanted. A year after I got a higher paying job, at the age of 16, they stopped helping support me knowing at that point I could support myself. I'm 18 now and working at Wayne Enterprises as Bruce Wayne's personal assistant.

There was one thing I didn't want him knowing though.

I was 16 when I had lost my sanity. I started to live a double life. I had sliced the insides of my cheeks one day because I had a blade in my hand and felt the need to do it. Bruce thought I was out doing some shopping or hanging out with friends and family when I wasn't in the apartment he had me in just below his penthouse. I wasn't. I was here. At my house planning my next scheme on Gotham. Every so often at night I was out destroying Gotham City when the Joker wasn't. I've been caught plenty of times. Days after i'm caught, I escape. I already had records showing I was insane and a wanted criminal. In reality, No one knows it's me. I'm just ahead of the curve. One bad day and i'll destroy my reputation. I didn't like that but, It was going to happen eventually. And there was no stopping it.

Under my basement hid my own villain cave. My henchmen hung out there and weren't allowed in my basement or the house. Unless they saw a threat like Batman nearby. Today's threat was the Joker. Well.. wouldn't technically call a clown a threat..

I walked down the spiral staircase to where all my hench's were. "Anything out of proportion today boys?" Yesterday there was a fight over food in here. _They fought over Burger King. BURGER KING. Next time there's a fight,_ _I'm killing another one of them. _There was only a few of them that were slightly upset about Bobby's death. He had it coming.

"_What're you boys fighting about now!?" I had came down to see how much food was left and heard arguing. "Bobby's threatening to stab Paul over some whoppers." Tony really didn't want to but in. You could see it in the way he was rubbing the bridge of his nose as he told me what was going on. "BOBBY!" I yelled, "Where's biggo' Bobby at?" Bobby came running up to me, "right here boss." "What's going on here? You fighting over food? Are you serious? Some damn food bobby?" "In was and still am boss. I can't help it. " Bobby was shaking in fear. "Bobby stop shaking like that. It's annoying," I was getting irritated. "I-I can't help it boss," he was shaking madly in fear of being killed. It was his time to go and he knew it. "Well Bobby.." I pulled out my gun, "Why so scared?" and shot him dead in between his eyes. "Who's next?" The whole room went quiet. "No volunteers?" I looked around the room with my gun pointed up towards the ceiling, "Good. I don't plan on wasting anymore bullets on what I think so far are good henchmen." I walked back to the spiral staircase looking back one last time at all of the reliable henchmen I had. _

There was a woman once. Her name was Emily. Emily betrayed me. She tried to take over my henchmen and turn them against me. Before she knew it I was at the bottom of the stairs while she was making her big "Red doesn't treat you right like I can" speech listening to what she really had to say. A second after she had finished, I had her against the wall with one of my hands around her throat choking her to death while I stabbed her multiple times. She died a painful and gruesome death but, did it looked like I cared? No. You try and take over what I built with my own to fucking hands and started tryouts with, you die quick and painless or like Emily; slow and painful.

I stood there next to Tony looking at the cameras he watched on, "nope boss. Nothing new today. How about you just go chill out and make some blueprints for the next scheme? With The Joker out, i'm pretty sure all he plans to do is bomb a few places and go hide out again." Tony had a jersey accent. A solid Jersey accent. He was a pretty buff guy. Could knock out a whole group of henchman if he had enough anger in him. "Maybe I just will," I thought about it," Ace Chemicals seem like a good place? Could make them all think it was the Joker but really it was crazy little Red here... " He nodded in agreement, "sounds good boss. Now go on. Plan your next destruction." I smiled at him and walked back to the stairs to go back into the house. The entrance was literally untraceable. Sometimes I even forget where it was.

Sitting in the kitchen drawing away my blueprints when suddenly the power goes out. I pull out my phone to text Tony while going into my room to hide the blueprints in a secret compartment in my room. It was behind my massive flat screen that held a safe. A safe that needed a password, a code, a key and a scan of my phone. It worked even when the power was out. By now it only took me literally five seconds to unlock it. My favorite thing about my safe was the timer. The timer was a extra bonus to me. It would automatically lock itself away further in the wall when you failed to meet the time it takes me to unlock it. All that was all added on thanks to my techie Dan. If it wasn't for him, I would have probably lost everything already.

"I can't see nothing. The darkness inside and outside is making it literally impossible to see what's going on," Tony's text read. Shit. I locked my phone and stuffed it into my bra doing a handstand and all this weird movement to see if it would fall out. It luckily didn't and it wasn't visible so that was a good thing. I walked into the kitchen back to the table to find my calculator gone. _Are you serious? Some poltergeist shit going on in here.._ My cheese stick went missing from the counter too. I had just put that there not even a second ago. I turned around to a dark figure that had one hand behind my head and another holding a cloth against my face. My whole body gave out as I had accidently inhaled the chemical. Chloroform. Dammit.

I woke up in the back of a van with both my wrists and ankles tied along with duct tape on my mouth also a blindfold over my eyes. I put my head down and started to spit against the tape eventually ripping it off with my boots at the same time as the blind fold. The tape hurt so much but it was worth the pain. "I see you managed to get out of the tape and the blindfold, "I looked up to see Joker with his signature smile on his face. "It doesn't take effort to do that," I chuckled, "what to you want with me?" "What do I want with you doll? You do not want to know," he winked. _How pervy. I like it. Wait no. That's weird. _"Pervy much Mister J?" I smirked at him. "I am.. Call me that more often. I like it. You could save yourself from getting killed." a pervy smile came over his face again. I started laughing madly,"and I thought my jokes were bad. That's a understatement.. Holy shit J.. you should be a comedian.." I thought about it for a second, "I reconsider that thought.. you could have been knowing you now." His smile dropped, "that's not funny." With all of the movement from the turning braking of the van, I had managed to hide the fact that I untied both my wrists and ankles. To surprise him, I stretched my legs and arms out to crack my back. The ties put me in an uncomfortable position and made my back stiff.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw me stretch, "how in the hell did you get out of those ropes? I had them tied so tight that you wouldn't be able to get out of them." _But yet I did, didn't I?_ I laughed, "expect the unexpected." The van came to a stop and the back doors opened. He grabbed my arms. "I'm pretty sure I'm capable of walking on my own sir," I looked up at him. He grumbled and let go of my arms. He grabbed them again, " I don't need you knowing how to get out anyways," and placed the chloroform over my mouth again.

* * *

Waking up on a bed with dark purple silk bedding and green pillow cases seemed pretty unusual. The rooms walls were a white cream color. The bedroom itself looked very mansion like. I stood up to see the rest of the room and caught a glimpse of Jokers henchmen putting green and purple rims on a white Cadillac Escalade. _How obvious.._ I shrugged and tried to open the window. It was jammed. _ Dammit. Now how am I supposed to get out. _I continued to stare out the window when I had suddenly thought about my phone. I checked in my bra to find it still there. _Thank you Jesus. Now all I need to do is have Tony find where I was. _I shoved my phone safely back into my bra just as Joker walked up to the door and burst in. His coat and jacket were gone and his shirt's sleeve's were pulled up, "Looks like sleeping beauty's awake now." I looked up at him. _For a clown like monster , the Joker was indeed attractive. _I laughed at his attempt in flirting with me, "I'm hungry. You have food?" He was about to say something when I cut him off, "scratch that, wanna go out for breakfast?" He looked at me confused, "I don't have any good disguises." "Take me back to my place and i'll make you one," I smirked. he looked back at me suspiciously, "I don't trust you." I just shrugged, "then here's my reason to." One of his henchmen walked in, "boss the car's finished," he threw the keys at Joker but I caught them. "Shall we?" I looked at him as I walked up to the door. " I guess."

As I walked out to the car, he grabbed my arm hard. I turned around, "what?" He pulls his switchblade out of his pocket and holds it against my throat. "Are you going to kill me?" He chuckles, "no. I was just ah going to ask if you were afraid but, the obvious not caring expression on your face shows that you aren't." He smiles showing his yellowing teeth. I felt the ultimate need to gag but, I didn't. "Can I take you to get those lemon teeth whitened? Please? It'll be on me." His expression turned aggravated. I laughed, "hey, it was just an offer. No need to get all butt hurt." "Yeah sure whatever," he got into the passenger side with his arms crossed. "You might want to get into the backseat to not risk getting caught and arrested knowing you're a wanted criminal..." I assured him. He groans and climbs out the passenger side to the back seat. Chuckling I start the car and leave to my house.

* * *

I park in my drive way and park the car. Still sitting in the drivers seat I start to wonder why he trusted me. "Why do you trust me this easily?" "Because I know who you are." I froze instantly, "who am I?" I look at him in the rear view mirror. "You're Red. You're also a wanted insane criminal. I remember you from the first time you went to Arkham. It was Halloween and you were crying as you passed by. You looked so lost and hurt," I felt the urge to cry as he talked. I murdered my best friend and boyfriend that day. "You murdered your best friend and boyfriend," I caught them in my bed together. "You had caught them in your bed together," I shot and stabbed the both of them multiple times. "You shot and stabbed them multiple times. Had blood all over your pretty costume." I had completely lost it all that day. "Am I obvious?" I looked down fiddling with the keys in my hand. "No," he shook his head, his green hair moving around his face. "Then why did you abduct me out of all people?" I was so confused and curious. _Why me?_

"Well are we going to go inside or what?" He asked. "Yes," I climbed out the SUV and walked to the front door. I heard the door unlock knowing Tony saw me. "Did you have a hidden key or something?" Joker looked so confused on how I had gotten in. "No. I'm a magic jester." He chuckled at my sarcasm and started to follow me to my room. I opened the door and his eyes widened, "your room is... " he stopped. "Loud?" "Loud could work," he nodded.

He started to come up to me. "Oh lord.. Go shower please.." I shook my head holding my nose. He smelled like gun powder and chemicals. "I'm going to star-" I sneezed so hard pain shot though my nose. I recovered from the painful sneeze and opened my eyes. He was standing there with his shirt off waiting for me. He looked amazing. "So ah how do you turn on the ah.. shower?" He cut me off of my staring, "Oh just um pull the knob and turn it to warm or cold." "Gotcha," he walked into the bathroom while I sat on the bed waiting. I placed a towel on the top of the counter for him and left to the hall bathroom to take a shower also.

* * *

That's when it hit me.

I was standing there staring at Joker's face when suddenly something snapped.

Everything felt wrong. **Very wrong. **I was still dreaming. Dreaming as if everything around me was really happening. I knew how to wake myself up but, at the moment I couldn't. _Did I take a massive whiff of the chlorophyll or what?_ I didn't understand. A song I wasn't able to put my finger on started to play in my head. Or was I actually hearing it?

**_I don't understand what's happening to me._**

**_Am I trapped in my own dream?_**


End file.
